Today, two types of tables are known, both having a fixed upper plane, for supporting chafing dishes.
According to a first known type, suitable in particular for fixed built-in chafing dishes, on the worktop of the table openings are formed, in which the chafing dishes are fixed in an immovable manner.
Such tables on one hand have a pleasing appearance, in which indeed the chafing dishes are integrated well with the rest of the structure, but on the other hand they have the double drawback of not being able to be used for other purposes and of not allowing the user to modify the outer appearance as desired. In this case difficult cleaning operations are required.
A second type of tables, suitable in particular for removable chafing dishes, have a worktop or which resting areas can be forced directly on the plane or in suitable complementary housing.
These tables on one hang have the advantage of being able to be used also for other purposes, but on the other hand they have numerous drawbacks. Only as art example, in these tables the chafing dishes are not integrated with the rest of the structure in a pleasing manner, indeed like for example the case in which the induction or electric prates have apparatuses and electric cables that are not hidden but in view, therefore anti-aesthetic and bulky.
Finally, in general, as the dimensions of the accessory vary, it is unfortunately necessary nowadays to have a whole series of tables with matching housings.